Vampire Diaries - Changed (Book to introduce series Half of a Vampire)
by vampireprince2000
Summary: In this story Elena has a little 12-year old brother named Crystian, and Jeremy is a vampire here too. But Crystian runs away and something bad happens. (Book to introduce new series Half of a Vampire)
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1 ,(NOTE: ELENA HAS A 12 YEAR OLD BROTHER NAMED Crystian IN THIS STORY! JEREMY is a vampire!)

I was amazed at how Damon turned Elena into a vampire. I mean, how could he do this to me? Take away my sister's mortal life? That's sick.

I was all alone in my room this morning, Elena was probably drinking some (ugh) blood and Jeremy must be sweating over not drinking enough blood, because he had just been turned by Stephen; Jeremy refuses to drink anymore. I still could not believe how I was the only one in the Gilbert family that isn't a vampire.

I wasn't mad about Stephen turning Jeremy because that was the only way to save him. But Elena could've lived, in fact she was in no danger at all when he turner her. I mean she hesitated at the last second, but by that time, it was too late.

So I went downstairs and poured myself some cereal and orange juice. Then Elena came down and asked how I was doing, I said fine, but I really didn't mean it. Elena told me that it wasn't Damon's fault, but I told her that it didn't matter. I still can't believe that my sister was a vampire. Even Jeremy is a vampire now! Damon and Stephen are still at their house, but they are supposed to come at 9:30, which is 5 minutes from now. I better hide, Damon might come and turn me too.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Vampire Diaries

Chapter 2: Arrival

As soon as I ate the last Cheerio in my bowl, Damon and Stefan's car parks right in front of our house; I almost hid under my bed. I felt like a little kid. They opened the door with their keys (which I tried to persuade Elena not to give them) and opened the door. Elena ran up to Damon and kissed him (ew) then hugged Stefan. Damon came up to me and said "Hey kiddo" and I just nodded at him carelessly.

I wish Jeremy was awake yet, he would get my mind off them and he would play video games with me. So I went upstairs and knocked on Jeremy's door, and he was brushing his teeth.

"Good morning, Jeremy" I said cheerfully.

"Mornin' Crystian" He responded.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good, but I still had dreams of you biting me and almost killing me." I said reluctantly.

"Crystian, I would never do that to you understand?" He answered.

"I hope so."

Then I closed the door and went downstairs again, Damon and Elena were having a make-out session while Stefan was drinking O-Positive, I guess that was his favorite.

"Do you have to do that right in front of me?" I asked.

Apparently, they didn't even know that I was just standing there drink my warm 7UP. Elena almost fell off the couch when she saw me.

"You should not sneak up on us Henry, my instincts are deadly, can't u get that?"

"Just wanted to see if you would actually kill me or not." I smiled.

I went upstairs to my room and unfortunately Damon followed. I sat on my bed and he sat right next to me.

"Why are you so mad at me, kiddo?" Damon asked.

"Because you turned Elena." I answered plainly.

"She wanted me to do it."

"Yeah, but I didn't."

Damon seemed speechless after that and he left the room all to my self, and lonely.

Then Caroline knocked on the door and asked if she could sleepover, she was still new at being a vampire but she had it all under control, so she went upstairs with her sleeping bag, into Jeremy's room. I still can't believe Caroline and Jeremy are dating now.

Late that day I was extremely tired for no reason so I went to bed early, like at 8:30. I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Bitten

Vampire Diaries

Chapter 3: Bitten

I woke up while I was sleeping, because of the Jeremy dream again. But it was just a dream Elena always said. I had this bad feeling though, the feeling that he was going to drink my blood. The idea scared me, I didn't think I could fall back asleep. But suddenly I screamed because just the thought of it made me cry.

Caroline came super-speeding into my room.

"Are you ok, Crystian?" Elena asked.

"I am a little shaken up, I had the dream again, but it was so real this time." I answered.

"Stop worrying, I won't do anything, I promise."

So just for the heck of it, Caroline sat on my chair until I would fall back asleep.

I was half-awake when suddenly she came and started drinking my blood from the neck. I was terrified, was this dream or was this real? It was real. I could feel the blood going down my neck and Caroline almost sucking every inch of my blood. I had enough strength to scream but Elena didn't hear.

Suddenly she stopped, I could see her eyes were crimson red and she had my blood all over her mouth, she looked dissatisfied. I was almost passing out when she left the room as soon as Elena came in.

"Oh my god." She said.

I would've answered, but I had no energy. She touched the wound and tasted it. Elena's eyes turned red too, and her fangs were popping out, I think she was going to bite me too. Then boom, on the other side of my necks he was draining my blood and I was in agonizing pain and then I went unconscious.

When I woke up, it was morning. I was lying on the couch in the living room. I saw Jeremy,Caroline, and Elena talking at the table with blood bags and donuts. Then it all came back to me, Caroline biting me and then Elena biting. It was horrific. My wounds were healing but they were still there and very obvious. So I sprung off the couch and went to direct to the fridge.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked sympathetically.

"Sore" I answered, but that wasn't the only thing I felt, I felt hurt, emotionally.

Caroline came up and hugged me but I pushed her away. Elena and Caroline both had very "I am so sorry, please forgive me" faces. I think they were still interested in my blood. Their eyes were turning a very light shade of red.

But unfortunately, as soon as I sat down, Carolines started biting me again, I could feel the pain even more invigorating then it was before, she used the same side as last night. She stopped but I was still bleeding and I ran out of the house with nothing but my clothes and feet.


	4. Chapter 4: Run

Vampire Diaries

Chapter 4: Run

I started running to the diner 5 miles away. I think that was the only safe place to hide from Caroline. I saw some people staring at me while I was running, I think what was really attention-grabbing was the bite marks. One person asked me if I was ok, but I said that I was fine. I lied though, I was in pain. Finally, I got to the diner, thankfully I had enough cash for a meal.

"Can I have a cheeseburger please?" I asked the waitress.

"Yes dear, sit wherever you like." She responded.

"Thanks." I responded back.

My cheeseburger came and I ate it as if I haven't eaten in 4 years. It was very warm and delicious. The waitress came by to see if I was ok, when she saw my bite marks she gave me an ice cream sundae, on the house. I thought that having bite marks wasn't that bad, but I was just teasing myself.

After an hour I saw a figure that looked like Caroline coming towards the diner. I was just sitting down outside because the diner closed. She was running towards me now. Now I knew it was Caroline . I started running and I needed to catch my breath, but I couldn't, I had to run, for my life. She was catching up to me, I ran through an abandoned forest, then I slipped on some mud, then I fell unconscious.

** Sorry, had to be a short transition chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Half and Half (Final Chapter)

Vampire Diaries

Chapter 5: Half and Half

When I woke up the Salvatores, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy was standing by me, as if I had just come back from Mars.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked

"I'm fine, better than before actually. How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days now, Caroline gave you her blood to heal, but you were still out."

"You shouldn't run away again, Kiddo." Stephen said.

Caroline grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, but as soon as I saw it my eye color started to change into purple. I could feel fangs coming out of my teeth.

"Oh my god! Crystian is a vampire!" Bonnie shouted!

"But why only his eye color changed and fangs?" Damon asked.

Everyone fell silent, but I stood up and said,

"No, I don't wanna be a vampire!" I shouted.

It was daytime so I ran outside into the sunlight. Waiting to the sun to burn me into ashes. But I felt nothing, no pain. I wasn't burning or turning into ashes, I had no ring either.

"Bonnie! What am i?" I asked.

"A half vampire, half human, Crystian, I can feel it, there is a disturbance in nature, and that disturbance is you.


End file.
